My Little Pony Survival is Everything
by Rarity01
Summary: Imagine being lost a woods, where no where is safe. Where even saftey is your enemy. That is what Fluttershy goes through when a bird dies in her care. Fleeing to clear her head, and crashing in the Everfree Forest. With a broken wing, she must survive in the bitter cold, and fight sickness. Can Fluttershy survive that winter wasteland till help arrives? Will it?
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

**Hi! This is my first fanfic EVER, so plz be kind! I LOVE U ALL, so feel free to leave a review!****Also, sorry the chapters are not that long! I will work on that. I will try to post a chapter once a week, if not more! Wow this authors not is long, so ill shut my chops and let you read! NOMNOMNOM**

**Also, this chapter Is the set up for the story. So read this and I PROMISE things will get better.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own My Little Pony; Friendship is Magic. All characters go to their rightful owners.**

**This will be the only disclaimer I put, so I repeat**

**Disclaimer: I do not own My Little Pony; Friendship is Magic. All characters go to their rightful owners.**

Chapter 1: Bluebird off a Wing

"Now, just take it easy on that wing. You don't want to break it again!" Fluttershy said to her blue bird. The poor thing had crashed on her step just three weeks before, and just had his cast removed. Ignoring her, the bluebird launched itself into the air.

"You know... You really shouldn't be on that wing..."

But the stubborn little bluebird kept flying higher and higher.

"You should _really_ come down now!"

Too late! Plummeting to the ground was the bluebird, hitting the ground with a loud crunch, making Fluttershy wince.

"Oh no! Hold still. I'm coming."

Just as she assumed, its left wing was broken, again.

"You know, if you break your wing too often, you won't be able to fly."

The bluebird let out a worried shriek, clearly concerned. He seemed to say to her "I should have listened."

"I know, but what's done is done. Lucky for you, I can probably save the wing this time, but if it happens again, I probably won't be able to save it. After all, this is the 6th time you've broken that wing."

Four weeks passed before she removed the cast. This time, she was more careful with him, and placed him in a bird cage while she checked the rain schedule for Equestria. According to the Pegasi ponies, they had a snow scheduled for tomorrow. That means she would have to leave on Friday. It took two days to get to the birds home in the Everfree Forest, and she didn't want to get caught in the snow; especially not there. Fluttershy decided to leave the disobedient bluebird in the cage; she didn't want its wings to get broken again.

She awoke in the morning to find a deep chill running up her spine.

"My goodness, it's freezing!" Fluttershy muttered to herself. It was a chilly Thursday morning at her cottage, and it was even snowing a little. She thought she would feed the chickens before it snowed harder. Those chickens must have been hungry because it was only about a minute before they were done eating. She took the bucket to the shed, and got out some heating blankets for the chickens. She didn't want then to freeze to death.

Fluttershy had some breakfast, and thought she would wait out the day in her bed, after all, she had nothing important to do.

.**And there it is! Thank you! BYYYYEEEEEEEE!**


	2. Chapter 2

Fluttershy woke up the next morning, to smell a very stale smell.

Is my house on fire? She thought to herself. She rushed down the stares in a panicky state, to find no fire.

Fluttershy let out a sigh of relief. But if it wasn't fire, what was it? Her heart skipped a beat. The bluebird! She dashed over to his cage, his cold, freezing cage... Fluttershy faced hooved herself.

_How could I have forgotten to cover his cage to keep it warm?_ She thought to herself. She rushed to the cage faster than she ever had before, and her worries were correct. What she smelled was the Feather Flu. A disease that if gone untreated would be fatal. It was hard for even a pegasus to survive, let alone a bird the size of her hoof!

Right then she knew that this unconscious little bird wasn't going to be returning home, and it was because of her carelessness.

She did absolutely everything she could do from that point. Tried to give him medicine, feed him soup, to make him rest, but to no avail. In a few hours the little bird was dead. She quietly burst to tears. She had never lost an animal in her entire life. Not once. But here she was, a bird in her hand, and tears rolling off her cheek. She buried the bird by the chicken coop, and walked of to lay in bed.

It had been a week since the bird died. She had stopped eating since then, and only got out of bed for water. Only today had she walked outside. She fed the chickens, who also hadn't eaten for a week, and made sure that she didn't make the same mistake she did with the bluebird. Never.

Grief was nipping at her heart like a fox at its kill.

"How could I have let that happen..."

She started to walk to the door of her cottage, only to be interrupted by her rainbow friend.

"Hey Fluttershy!" Said Rainbow Dash. "You have GOT to see this new move I made up! It's TOTALLY AWESOME! Come with -"

"I don't feel up to it Rainbow. I hope you don't mind."

"Whaaa...?" Said Rainbow, taking a good look at her. "You look awful! Are you ok? What happened?"

"Can I please just go inside? I really don't want to talk about it."

But Rainbow was persistent, and she finally got Fluttershy to spill her guts. About the bird, how it broke its wing, how it had gotten the feather flu. How it had died. Tears were flowing down her face harder than a river could flow.

"It's ok Fluttershy, you did your best."

"But I didn't! I should have remembered to feed him! To put some water in his cage! To give him a blanket! And now Rainbow-"

"Fluttershy! You-"

"He's dead!"

"Fluttershy, don't beat yourself up about this! Everypony makes mistakes! Even ME!" Said Rainbow Dash, half gloating, half shear concern.

"Yes but because of my failure, my mistake, that bird DIED!" She wailed. With That, she dashed up to the clouds as fast as she could.

The snow was starting to pour, temperatures plummeting. She was apsolutly freezing. Ice coated her long, pink mane. She couldn't feel her hooves. Everything was absolutely white. She couldn't see a thing, not that she could with her eyes freezing. The snow seeped through her fur with the sensation of tiny ice needles jabbing her every second. But she didn't care. She had to get away. From Ponyville. From Rainbow Dash. She just needed to clear her head.

She had heard Rainbow call her name a few times, only to be blocked out by the loud roaring of the wind, and the snow coming down harder by the second. And that's when the ice storm set in.

It started with her hooves, then the ice crept up her back, draining whatever body heat she had left. She had to close her eyes, just to keep them from freezing to nothing. She could not see a thing. Than the real tragedy happened. Her wings became frozen solid. She let out a scream, as Fluttershy felt her body plummet to the earth bellow. And everything was black


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

**DUH DUH DUH! New chapter. That's all I has to say! :P**

Chapter 3

Fluttershy awoke feeling a dull pain in her right wing. Her head was starting to hurt as well. She lay in the snow still pouring down on the landscape taking in on exactly what had happened. She was flying. It was snowing. The temperature droped. Her wings froze. She fell. She blacked out. She had hurt her wing, how bad she did not know. And maybe had a concussion. Then another fact hit her like a bullet. She was here, lost with no one she knew anywhere close. In the Everfree forest, and the monsters were about to awake, and the cold of the night was about to begin.

"No. This can't be happening. It just can't. It's a dream. It has to be!"

She started to take flight, when she felt the pain getting worse in her wing, and she could not move it. Fluttershy knew what was wrong with it, but her brain wasn't allowing her to fully accept her fate. Her wing couldn't be broken, it just couldn't be. It was bad enough as it was, but now she also had a broken wing to deal with! What else could go wrong?

She lay there in the snow, letting the cold nip at her as she prepared for her first night.

Twilight was in her library, cuddled up to Spike. Out the window lay a cold, unforgiving landscape that made Twilight feel very grateful for the warm and cozy shelter of the library. It was cold enough that Spike came to sleep with her. Of corse, she didn't object. The little dragon was cold blooded, after all, so his blankets wouldn't offer him much cover from the chill seeping into the house. She eventually grew tired of watching the snow fall, and doze off into sleep.

In her dream, she was standing somewhere in the Everfree Forest. It was snowing harder than it was in Ponyville, and the wind was unbelievably strong. It must have been -15 degrees Fahrenheit not including windchill. She walked further, hoping to see a tree or bush she could shelter under. But what she saw stole the breath out of her. In the snow lay her dear friend Fluttershy, broken and shivering. The pony wasn't far from death. She tried to run to her, but she was running in place. No matter how fast she ran, she didn't move an inch. Suddenly, Fluttershy's head poked out of the snow, eyes wet with tears, and yelled a heartbreaking plea,

"Anypony! Please. Please help me!" She cried,"HELP!"

Suddenly she got up, her right wing laying limp. She ran further and further all the way shrieking

"Please! Somepony! ANYPONY! Please... Help me...I-I ...need...somepony..." She cried.

Twilight tried to say 'Fluttershy, I'm here! Come to me!' But she couldn't move her mouth. She tried running again, but to no avail. And that's when she woke up.

Fluttershy's throat was on fire. She had been screaming help for hours. By now, she had completely lost her voice and was doing nothing more than mouthing the word help. That was when she wasn't coughing.

Fluttershy was exhausted. She was walking for hours, with no sense of directions. The thirst was extreme, and her throat didn't help either. It felt like it was torn out. Not to mention hunger. Fluttershy's stomach felt no different than her throat.

And all this time, it was still snowing as hard, if not harder, than when she crashed.

But she wouldn't let herself give up. In front of her lay a very high mountain that would allow her to see for miles. Maybe she would see a village, a place she could heal, something to get her up and running. But she could not climb now. Oh no, Fluttershy needed to rest.

"Tomorrow", she thought, "tomorrow I will get out of here."

So she curled up to the tree next to her, and fell asleep.

Twilight woke with a start, only to realize that Spike had awoken her.

"Twilight! You started sleep talking!"

"Wha...? What did I say?"

"Well, you started of whispering

'Fluttershy... Come... Fluttershy... Noooo...'

And then you got louder!" Said Spike.

"At one point you were screaming her name," explained Spike. "What happened?"

Twilight grabbed her coat, not answering Spike. She opened the door, and a bunch of snow poured in.

Twilight didn't answer. She simply said, "Can you manage the library on your own?"

"We'll ya, but-"

"Good," she said, leaving Spike on The floor.

"Wow, it's freezing!" She said to herself. The icy wind had seeped through her winter coat, and the snow was melting on her skin. She needed to check on Fluttershy, just to make sure she was safe.

**Well, it's out! I hope u like! So till I post the next chapter, keep being bronys!**


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

**Hi everybrony! (Get it, everybrony, everypony, every brony pony, hahahah) you: *SLAP* WE GET IT MOVE ON!**

**me: oh, right. So sorry that this chapter is so short! Anyways, I would like to give a special shout out to my editor, Cloudchaser The Unicorn! He Is AWESOME! And you should really check out his story's! He is a WAY better writer than I am. so here is Chapter 4! Thank you!**

Twilight padded through the snow, ever building as the snow snowed harder. It was so dark, and the snow only made it worse. The sight range was 0. A few times she had bumped into ponies mailboxes, and even stumbled into a small stream! Freezing! But finally she stumbled upon Fluttershy's cottage. It was early dawn, and she couldn't believe that it had taken her all night to get here, but none of that mattered now. She was here! Twilight walked to the door and knocked.

She will be fine! It's all in your head! She thought to herself. But she couldn't shake this nagging feeling that something was up.

She waited a few seconds, nothing. She felt her heart drop.

Then, she thought,

Daw, its early morning! What pony... Besides myself... would get up this early? She is probably sleeping. She was about to head home, when she spotted her rainbow friend.

"Rainbow, what are you doing here?"

Rainbow Dash looked at her suspiciously, and simply said "I could say the same Twilight! What are you doing here?"

Twilight searched for an excuse, but could find none.

"I-I had a bad dream about Fluttershy. I came to make sure she was-"

"Wait, you had that dream too?" Asked RD.

"The one where Fluttershy was broken and close to death, screaming for help in the Everfree Forest?" Responded Twilight.

"Yes!" Said Rainbow,"Do you think she is ok? Did she answer the door when you knocked?"

"No, but its morning, and she is probably slee-"

Without warning, Rainbow Dash burst through the door, and flew upstairs. Twilight heard a bloodcurdling scream, and felt the adrenaline flow through her body as she dashed upstairs.

"Rainbow...! She...she..."

"FLUTTERSHY ISN'T HERE!"

Fluttershy woke with a start. Her dreams had been filled with what had happened, what could Have happened, and what probably will happen. Suddenly, she heard a twig snap behind her, and a very loud roar.


	5. Chapter 5

**hola! Here it is! Chapter 5. I hope you like! Also, I am in need of one more editor! Cloudchaser idd a wonderful editor, but he may not be available at all times. First one to pm gets the job! Thnx!**

Fluttershy stood motionless at the creature that stood before her. It was a lion like beast, with bull horns sticking out of his head. It's back to paws, weren't paws at all! They were hooves! It had the sharpest teeth she had ever seen, so sharp she knew that if it did so much as touch her skin, she would likely bleed to death. It's claws were even more sharp, if that was even possible. She felt pain just thinking about those claws meeting her soft flesh. The beast had a shaggy, redish mane, and a darker shade of yellowy orange for its coat. About halfway through the back legs, it changed to a light, dusty brown color. The beast stood about three and a half ponies tall, and it looked like it was still growing.

Fluttershy slowly moved her eyes up its body, observing every feature. She stopped and froze when she met its gaze. The eyes were dark, it had red eyes, wait, ONE red eye. The other eye looked like it had been clawed out by something else.

She stood there, mouth agape, paralyzed with fear. All of a sudden, she felt pressure on the left side of her body, and was flung into the air. The wind was knocked out of her when she hit the ground. Within seconds, her body was flung a second time, this time crashing her into a tree, which she slid down onto a rock.

The beast crept ever closer, hatred present in its gaze.

Fluttershy braced herself for the killing blow, when out of nowhere she heard,

"LEAVE HER ALONE!"

Another beast plowed through the wilderness, not looking much different than Clawed One, she decided to call the one mauling her, except this one had green eyes, was about one and a half ponies smaller, and wore no scar. The stranger jumped on Clawed one.

The two wrestled for a few minutes. Each trying to tear each others throats out. The fight ended when the newcomer took Clawed Ones ear off. Blood sprayed everywhere, and a trail of blood followed him as the beast turned and left.

The beast then turned to her, and glared at her. She expected to see cold hatred there, but all she saw there was concern.

"Pony! Are you ok?" Asked the... Lion, taking a look at her wing, "Your wing! It's broken! Follow me."

Could she trust this lion? He had just saved her life, so she decided she would.

The lion tore a vine from the tree, and a stick from the ground. He then attached the stick to her wing using the vine. This stranger had made her a cast!

"Uhhhhh... Wha- what's your name? I am... Uhhh... Fluttershy..."Said Fluttershy.

"Names Colten! Nice to meet you Cluttersky!"

"It's, um... Fluttershy..."

"Oh, silly me! Terribly sorry!"

"It's ok." Said Fluttershy,"So, what exactly are you?"

"Me? Well your species calls me the 'Bull Horned Lion.' Wait a minute... how are you talking to me? I mean, your a pony, and I am a lion. You aren't supposed to understand me."

"Well, that is normally the case, but its my special talent to communicate with animals."

"That explains it! Well, you should be resting now. Your wings are not going to heal if you don't rest


	6. Chapter 6

**Hello! New chapter everybrony! *yay* once again, I thank my editor, Cloudchaser the Unicorn. he is prolly one of the sweetest bronys I have ever met! Anyways, thou should check out his storys!**

**Liveing what was once the dream **

**hie story, and its epic!**

** s/8593266/1/Living-What-Was-Once-the-Dream**

**Emotions Running High**

** s/8581700/1/Emotions-Running-High**

**zombie apocalypse! quite interesting.**

**Mind Game**

**Zombie apocalypse, different than Emotions Running High tho.**

** s/8613383/1/Mind-Game**

**Mind Game 2**

**sequal to first. If you like this story, you will like all Mind Games.**

s/8643400/1/Mind-Game-2

**Alright, enough of my blabbering. But really, you need to reed these! They are amazeing! And so is Cloudchaser. Ok, also, I am in need of a book cover for this. I do have one, but Image Manager cropped most of it. I need your help, so send it** **In! Your OC will get its own chapter IN my Thankful Student fanfic if you do. **

The Night of The Crash

Saberclaw padded through the woods, the cold creeping through his thick fur coat. The head lion had ordered a night patrol, because he had a 'feeling' that something was up. Whatever that crazed lion told him, it was law to do what he said. That didn't mean that he was happy about it. There was nothing out here but snow and leafless trees!

"HEEEEEEELLLLLLPPP!"

Screamed an unknown entity.

"HEEEEEEEELLLLP!"

Saberclaw rushed to the scene, where the screaming came from. And next to a jagged tree lay a yellow and pink pony screaming her lungs out.

"Better report this!"

He dashed back to camp as silently as possible, and eventually made it. His clan leader stood there and in a deep menacing voice, said

"Why are you here? You are supposed to be patrolling!"

"Bonestar! I know, but I found something... your not gonna believe this..."

"Well? Spit it out!"

"I found a Pegasus!"

"Out here? What's it doing out here?"

"By the looks of it she crashed landed. She has a broken wing."

"Wonderful! "

"So.. What are we gonna do about it?"

"Kill her of corse!"

"Ok, I'll grab some grub first, and than ill set out to cut her throat."

"No! That's to quick, and not nearly as fun as what I have in mind."

"Than what do you have in mind, Bonestar?"

The leader said nothing to Saberclaw, he yelled to the center of camp,

"Colten! Get over here!"

The lion padded over to Bonestar, looking like he was in trouble.

"Yes, father?"

"I need you to do something for me..."

Said Bonestar, "We have found a pony in our territory. Tomorrow, I will have Saberclaw attack her, but not kill her. Your job is to come in and 'save' her. You will then gain her trust and when the time is right," he said, taking a stick down from the tree and snapping it in half,"KILL HER!"

"B-but father! That's not nice at all! Can we at least kill her quickly? Without all this nonsense your going on about?"

"You start tommorow!"

"B-but-"

"NO BUTS!"

He yelled.

"So... Colten. Why did you help me?"

The medium sized lion tensed up at this question, and glanced up as if he where thinking.

"Well, it wasn't fair for someone do big and strong to pick on... You know..."

"Yeah, someone as defenseless as me."

There was a long pause before Colten had finally broken the silence.

"How did you get here? You are long from your home in Equestria, wherever that is."

Fluttershy froze. Should I tell him? No... He'll probably hate me...

"I... Went... For... A flight! Yes, a flight, and heavy snow caused me to crash!"

"Interesting... Well, it's getting dark, and you need to rest."

"Rest? I just woke up!"

"The more you sleep, the faster your wing will heal."

"Well, ok."

With that, the strange new friends slept next to the tree and the boulder that had been used to almost kill Fluttershy.

"SHE ISN'T HERE!"

No! It couldn't be true! Fluttershy was ok... She couldn't... no...

"We must tell the others!" Said Twilight.

"Agreed!"

With that, the two friends fanned out. It wasn't before long when all her friends were gathered.

"Fluttershy is missing!" Said Twilight.

"WHAT?!" Chorused all her friends at once.

"She is nowhere in Ponyville, and, Rainbow Dash? Tell them about our dream.

And when she told them, their faces shown that they were worried. Deeply.

"Pinkie! Send a letter to Equestrian Servaces!" Said Applejack.

"Yes sir man sir!" Shouted Pinkie Pie doing the salute.

"Applejack wouldn't it take the letter days to reach the destination?" Asked RD.

"It's the fastest way! Not even teleportation would do the trick faster."

"Couldn't Spike send the letter?"

"He can only send them to Celestia."

Said Twlight.

"Oh..."

"We're just gonna have to hope she can survive till they get that letter. She can make it. She's strong!"

But Twilight knew she was trying to convince herself more than she was Rainbow Dash.

**And there you have it! PLEAS leave a review, it will only take a second. Bye! And may you never have a time when a clan of Bull Horned Lions wants to kill you!**


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

**Hi everybrony! I have one anouncment. ****I will start doing comenting to your reviews, like FlutterDaisy does. I liked that idea, and would like to do that. And if you haven't read FlutterDaisy's Scootalove, you need to! It's very interesting, and NOT a F/F fic either. Nor is it ooy gooy mushiness, wrapped in sugar coated candy. It is the exact opposite, actually. So now to the review replies...**

**XxPsychoKittyxX: WARRIORS ARE EPIC**

**Cloudchaser the Unicorn: You have know idea how happy the Fluttershy vs Wild comment made me! x)** **3**

The snow had finally stopped falling. The tree they slept under offered little to no shelter from the three feet of snow outside. She and Colten were covered in snow! The shook off the freezing cold droplets, and walked outside.

Pain shot through her wing. This whole thing was so scary to her! So much had happened in the past 24 hours, and she had hardly any time to process it all. It was so overwhelming...

For the first time since the night of the crash, she started silently crying. Luckily, Colten was fast asleep. No one could hear her. She sat there and cried for at least 5 minutes before she felt a sharp pain in her wing... again.

Sadness that she was feeling was replaced by annoyance. This whole thing was so jacked up! A broken wing, monsters coming at her every second, UGH! Could it get any worse?

Hopefully not, she thought to herself. Any more pain, and she was sure she would lose her mind.

Behind her, Colten woke up and stretched. He let out a huge yawn, showing all those white, sharp teeth. Fluttershy sure hoped he was on her side, because if he wasn't, she was in for a wild ride.

"Good morning, Fluttershy! How are you?"

"Oh," she said, "I have been better."

"I see..." he said, "So, mind telling me why you are here? I mean, I doubt you WANTED to come here."

She wanted to not tell him, but his eyes were staring into her soul! She was scared to say no.

"Took a flight over the Everfree forest, wings froze and I plummeted down to this frozen waste land. The end." She said repeating the same thing she had told him yesterday.

Colten was no where close to satisfied.

"And... You were flying over the forest why...?"

Oh no. He wanted more? She almost didn't tell him, but it was a vicious lion for Celestia's sake! So her natural shyness kicked in...

"Um... somepony I was taking care of, actually some birdie, died. I left to clear my head."

"In a raging snowstorm?"

"Well... ya." She said smiling.

The lion burst out in laughter, much like her friend Rainbow would...

Her friends. Fluttershy frowned as she realized she may never see them again.

Fluttershy froze.

She may never see her home again, her beloved pets, Ponyville...

Colten's sides hurt from all the laughter! This pony went flying over the EVERFREE FOREST! In a SNOWSTORM! Haha!

But his laughter stopped when he saw her on the verge of tears, head down facing the snow.

"Uh... You ok?" He asked.

She merrily shook her head.

_Oh Celestia, I'm a monster!_ He thought to himself. Fluttershy looked up at me, and he nearly exploded. She was so adorable, and he had just hurt her feelings. It was like slapping a sweet puppy in the face, not to mention he would have to downright MURDER that cute little face later...

"Hey! Uh... I didn't mean to... hurt your feelings..."

"Oh did I make you think you hurt my feelings? Well maybe just a little... but your forgiven. It's just... I had so many wonderful pony friends... ones who were always there to support me... And I may never see them again."

"Twilight! They wrote back!" Said Rainbow Dash.

"Wrote back? But it's only been one night! That's crazy fast!"

_Wow, they weren't kidding when they said they had fast response!_ Thought Twilight.

"Go get the others! Tell them to meet me at the library!"

"I'm on it!" said Rainbow, doing her salute. With that, she dashed off.

The others were surrounding Twilight, dying to read the note.

Twilight began to read,

"Dear the friends of Miss Fluttershy,

We would like to help your case. Meet us tomorrow at 7:00 AM, at Sugarcube Corner. We would like to see you early, so that your friend has the best chance of a safe return.

-Equestrian Services"

**plz leave a review! About anything from what I can improve, (meaning don't just say it sucks, I will ignore and delete a review if it doesn't back up the reasons why it sucked. However, I pinkie promise not to block anybrony as long as they are not harming anypony else.) Heck, it could even say you like cheezy tacos! Till next time, GOODNIGHT!**


	8. Chapter 8

**¡Hola chicos y chicas! You may wanna pull out google translate for this chapter! So time for some review replies!**

**Nada, chicos! Yo QUIERO Muchas! Alright, enough chat. CHAPTER TIME!**

The pair of two curled up next to each other, letting the warmth of their body heat seep into them as they prepared for the night, that brought, WHOOOPTEEDOO! Snow. Colten was tired of being cold! Even though the snow had let up yesterday, the wind had been blowing the freezing air at them, and any dust like snow with it. And now it was about to snow... AGAIN.

But how could he complain? Next to him lay the nicest Pegasus he had ever met! He had met one before, and it had not been so friendly. It swung at him with a very pointy stick, till his father had put an end to the Pegasus. Shame, he wasn't gonna hurt it.

"¡Socorro! Por favor, ¡cualquierponi! ¡León me persigue! ¡León me persigue!"

Suddenly, a pony burst through the trees, a female lion in close pursuit. Or at least that's what the lions footsteps sounded like. Colten caught the colt, and said,

"No voy a hacerte daño, yo soy tu amigo. Ir a la Pegasus, Fluttershy, y voy a luchar contra el león! ¡Ahora ve! ¡Date prisa!" Which in Spanish meant,

"I will not hurt you, I'm your friend. Go to Pegasus, Fluttershy, and I will fight against the lion! Now go! Hurry!"

The unicorn gave him a funny look, but when the female lion burst through the trees, he quickly ran to the trees, where Fluttershy was hiding.

The female stood, shocked to see that somelion was protecting two ponies. She was a little smaller than Colten, and was the same species as him. The only difference was that this she-lion was a light sandy color, and no mane. The fur around her back hooves was an orange/sand. Her Front paws were a little smaller than Colten's, but her claws were SHARP. Colten didn't want to fight her, but he would If he had to!

"Why do you protect them? They invade our territory! Step aside, freak! And maybe I'll spare your life!" The female said, barring her teeth.

Colten had no clue who she was, and knew she wasn't from his clan.

"Maybe you could join our herd! Like I think the Spanish pony will! It's a HUGE improvement from being a filthy, smelly ROUGE!"

"Well, it seems we have a disagreement! Care to settle that with a fight to the death battle? I win, I kill both ponies. You win, they live," she said, head low, claws out, teeth barring,"Got ourselves a deal?"

Colten looked behind him where the two ponies stood, watching from behind the tree.

"I said I would protect them, and by golly, I will PROTECT THEM!"

He said, lunging at the lion. She fell to the ground, obviously not expecting Colten to do that. He swiped her across the face, causing the snow beneath her to glow red. She used her two back hooves to kick him off and land a blow on his lower stomach. He was flung to the tree the ponies sheltered under. Within seconds, the lion had him pinned, and looked up to the sky for a moment.

Stupid she-lion. He thought.

He used that time to head but her really hard, thus switching positions. But this time, he held his back two hooves firmly on her hooves. Using his two front paws, he held the maneless female by her head.

"Let go of me, pony boy!"

He pressed harder on her forehead,

"Names Colten! And I think I'll call you Sliver! Because your that painful to listen to!"

"Names Tawny, pony lion! Now RELEASE ME!"

"Ok." He said coolly. Colten grabbed Tawny's scruff, and flung her into a nearby snowdrift.

She lay there dazed, and quickly scowled.

"Now get lost, Sliver!"

She stuck her tongue out, and ran for the hills.

"And don't come back!" He yelled after her.

The ponies slowly emerged from their tree,

"Wow, Colten thank you! You saved our rump!" Said Fluttershy.

"Usted me salvó del león! ¡Gracias! ¿No lo era ... Colten?"

The last thing the unicorn had said was 'wasn't your name Colten?'

"Sí, lo es. ¿Cuál es su nombre?"

Or, 'Yes it was. What is your name?'

"Mi nombre es Tipo Duro. Me alegro mucho de conocerte cuando lo hice, ni me habría sido alimento de león!"

"A who da what now?" Asked Fluttershy.

"He said his name is Tough Guy. He was very glad to see me when I did, because he would have been lion's food! Alimento del león, ¿no?"

"Sí señor! Carne muerta!"

"Is he speaking some other language?" She asked.

"No. He is an alien from some made up planet known as 'Earth,"Said Colten sarcastically,"Of corse he speaks a different language! He speaks Spanish!"

"Oh, ok."

"Uh, Colten? ¿Habla un idioma diferente? No puedo entender el galimatías que todos ustedes están diciendo."

"¡Sí! Ella y yo atendemos en Inglés!"

Said Colten, with a slightly annoyed tone.

"What did he ask?"

"The same thing you just asked," he said.

"Así, Tipo Duro? Quieres formar parte de nuestro rebaño pequeño?"

"¡Sí! Muchas Gracias, Colten! y El Desorden Cielo!"

Colten laughed and said,"¡Es Fluttershy, o Flutter Tímido!"

"Oh, mi mal! Parden me pierda Fluttershy!"

"What he call me?" She asked.

"Cluttersky!"

The group laughed till Colten said,

"¡Tipo Duro, bienvenido a la manada!"

Or, "Welcome to the herd!"

With that, the three drifted off to sleep in that blizzardy night.


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

**Howdy everybrony! Here is the new chapter! I worked hard on it, so I hope you like! Read, Review, and Follow/Favorite!**

"So, where did she fly, Rainbow pony?" Asked a brown Pegasus, "You were the one who saw her last! Which direction did she fly?"

He had binoculars for a cutie mark, and had rather well kept hair. He was a little more muscular than Big Mac, and had absolutely no friendliness in his voice, or his gaze. She would NEVER admit it, but Rainbow Dash was the teensiest, tiniest bit scared of him.

"WELL?" The pony continued.

"Sh- she flew southwest, over the Everfree Forest!"

"THE EVERFREE FOREST? Oh Celestia, why there? Gosh daren't!"

The pony yelled,. He began muttering to himself, stomping his front hoof gently.

"How long ago was this?"

"About one day ago! Almost two," she said.

"We were too late," he said, "I am sorry."

What?! Tears started welling up in her eyes.

"Wha...? You haven't even looked! How can you possibly know?" She cried.

"Any other area, we could probably find her. But in the Everfree Forest, after a snowstorm, her tracks are gone. I have seen it so many times before, I don't need to check. I'm sorry."

And the blue unicorn next to him teleported the two of them away.

Rainbow looked behind her, all 4 of her friends had their mouths agape, tears streaming down their faces. Rainbow was no better, their only source of hope had just been crushed, with no explanation. Even always happy Pinkie Pie stared blankly at the spot the two searchers were just standing. Her colors started to dull, and her head dropped. Her once curley mane started to flatten. But instead of going nuts like last time, she just stared blankly with tears in her blue eyes. That's it. Seeing all her friends like this, and realizing that they were likely never going to see Fluttershy again, she broke down. She was bawling her eyes out, and everypony else did the same.

Suddenly, Applejack stood up, and started running. To her... farm? Whatever. Everypony else was grieving, she could deal with it however she liked.

This is all my fault... if I had only... WENT AFTER HER WHEN SHE FLEW AWAY! I mean I tried, but, I could have tried harder... thought Rainbow. Pain racked her heart, as she repeated these thoughts in her mind. Over and over and over again.

"Gosh darn it! Where is mah saddle bag?" Applejack muttered to herself. The others could sit there all they wanted, and not a single thing was gonna be done. Applejack though, wasn't about to let her friend go without a fight. She would marchn' through that forest, till she found her, or till she found evidence that Fluttershy was... was...

She couldn't even bring herself to say it in her mind.

"AH HA! There it is!"

She packed a sweater, and a blanket. She also packed an extra coat, for if she found Fluttershy. In the right side of her saddlebag, she packed tons of apples. And water. Who knew how long it would be before she found her? And who knew how long it had been since Fluttershy's last meal? She wanted to be prepared for the worst. There was many essentials that she needed to pack, but none as important as a survival knife. She packed that, said her goodbyes to her family, and strolled out to the Everfree Forest.

Wait, she thought, I should go get mah friends!

She started running over to Sugarcube Corner, hoping her friends were still there. Sure enough, they were in the same spots she had left them. Same blank, broken expressions, staring at the spot where the two ponies had once stood.

"Hey!" She shouted.

No response.

"Hey!" She said a bit louder.

Still, nothing.

"HEY!" She yelled, stomping her hoof down.

The only pony who had acknowledged her existence, was Twilight, who glanced over at Applejack, and in the most blank, flat, groggiest voice she had ever heard said,

"What...?"

"Get up!" She shouted.

"Why... Should I?"

Annoyance was burning hotter than lava inside if Applejack. This pony wasn't even listening to her anymore. She took her front hoof and slapped Twilight awake.

"WHO WHAT WHEN WHERE?" Said Twilight, startled,"Wait, why do you have a saddle bag on?"

"Ah am going to find Fluttershy!"

At the mention of her name, the other three ponies finally gave her attention.

"Meet me here in one hour, saddlebags all packed and ready to go! We have a long trip ahead of us, bring things that will benefit THE GROUP, not just yourself!" She said, partially looking at Rarity.

Suddenly, Pinkie sprung up, hair suddenly poofy, and said,

"YEAH! LETS FIND FLUTTERSHY!"

Everypony's life suddenly returned. Rainbow said,

"See you all in an hour!"

"As will I!" Said Rarity.

"See you all soon!" Said Twilight.

"AND WE WILL DRINK SASPORILLA!" Screamed Pinkie, getting her many looks of confusion.

"What? To celebrate! *GASP* We should have a WE-ARE-GOING-ON-AN-ADVENTURE-TO-SAVE-FLUTTERSHY-FROM-BEING-MAULED-BY-MANTICORES-AND-TURNED-TO-STONE-BY A-COCKATRICE-AND-STARVING TO-DEATH-PARTY!"

She said, completely in one breath.

"Well that, er, sounds mighty fun and all Sugarcube, but we should probably head out as soon as we can," said Applejack.

"So,y'all meet me back here in one hour, and don't be late!"


	10. Chapter 10

**Its out! Hope you all like.**

Chapter 10

When Fluttershy woke up, she felt extreme pain in her stomach. It had been three days since her last meal, and she could barley move now. Not to mention her wing! It was hurting more than usual... Colten seemed to notice her discomfort, and looked her direction.

"You look like your in pain. What's up?" He asked.

How could she say it? She didn't want to come across needy! Who wants a needy broken Pegasus out in these woods?

"Oh... nothing..." she said.

"Now come on, I know that isn't the truth,"

"Well... I'm just the... teensiest tiniest bit hungry... and my wing is KILLING me,"

Colten's concerned look suddenly worsened, and his face went pale.

"Fluttershy, you don't get pains like that from hunger alone," he said, "Fluttershy, remove the cast,"

She did so, and there wasn't the broken wing she had seen earlier. Instead, she saw a swollen, dead wing hanging limp. The swelling had climbed up her wing, and to her side.

"Your wing has been infected, and now its spreading!" He said very panicked, "That's the pain you have been feeling!"

Infection? No. No...!

"Wha... what do we do?" She asked.

"I... don't know," he said.

"¡Muévete!" Shouted Tough Guy.

"Pero ¿por qué?" Said Colten.

"I trained as a metic when I was a little filly," he said in Spanish, "Ahora mueva!"

Colten moved aside, and let him through.

Fluttershy looked up and realized that she hadn't gotten a good look at Tipo yet. He was very muscular, and had a weight lifting cutie mark. He had the same structure as Big Mac, and he was a unicorn. Tipo had short, somewhat groomed mane, very similar to Carmel's mane back in Ponyville. His mane was dark brown, and his coat a dusty brown. He had blue eyes.

"Colten, dame la pata! Ahora!"

Colten followed orders, and handed his paw over.

"¡Muy bien! Ahora flexiona tus garras!"

He flexed his claws. Fluttershy was growing a little scared about what Tipo was doing with Colten's paws.

Tipo took the claws, and got real close.

Is he...?

The claws were almost to her skin.

Oh no!

Before she had time to react, the claws punctured her wing.

"Eep!" She yelped in surprise.

But instead of pain she felt, she felt the pain going away. But what was coming out of the wound almost made her throw up.

The wound emptied out all the... gunk... And the pain disappeared. He then used his magic to close the wound, and wrap a new cast.

"Everypony ready?" Asked Twilight.

"I'm ready!" Shouted Rainbow.

"Yee-hah!" Shouted Applejack.

"Ready as I'll ever be to go into an uncouth forest, filled with ickyness, and monsters, and DON'T tell me I forgot my makeup!" Said Rarity, poking through her saddlebag.

"I did! Of all the worst things that could happen! This is the. Worst. Possible! THING!" She yelled, receiving a couple of glares.

"Oh.. Hehe..." She laughed awkwardly.

"Well... Lets get going!"

They started walking, and Twilight

Started going off about the book she had brought,

"A Newbee's Guide to Wilderness Survival."

"This book is very important to our survival! Can you imagine what we would do without it? All of these wilderness plants, monsters and blah blah blah..."

Eventually, Applejack just zoned her out.

They had more important things to go on about. Sure, the book was important, but we didn't need to go throwen' any parties over it.

"An Egghead's Guide to Surviveing Without Her Books!" Rainbow Dash whispered in her ear.

Applejack smirked at that. Pinkie Pie burst out into laughter, which suprised Applejack.

_That girl must have ears like a hawk!_ Thought Applejack.

They trudged along for hours, Rarity whinen' all the way. Soon it was getten' dark, and they settled in a cave. Applejack lit the fire, and Rarity spread her blanket. All was silent. Nopony said a word, and nopony needed to. What could they say? They were all sufferen' in their own ways.

"My my! It's the six. But in my eyes I see five. Where is dearest Fluttershy?" Said a voice from outside.

"Zecora?" Rainbow asked, "What are you doing here?"

"My herbal supply has run short. I must travel to The Mountain of the Black Horse,"

"You don't rhyme "short" with "horse," Said Twilight.

"My question remains the same. Don't make me ask again!"

_Oh, the bad grammar!_ Thought Twilight.

"She had someone in her care die. She went to clear her head just before a snowstorm. We... haven't seen her since," Choked Rainbow.

"Oh my, poor Fluttershy. I may not feel your pain, but know something that will help all the same,"

Everypony crowded her, eager to see what.

"A spell of help, teleportation. It will surely-"

"You mean item Teleportation?"

"Yes Twilight, book you will need, page 68, preform the deed! I must go now, but the book is yours. Take it and-"

"THANK YOU ZECORA!" She said, squeezeing her.

"You are very welcome. Now I must leave! Till next time, my little ponies,"


End file.
